yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 1: The Tasanagi Cop
610de8109fe1e09e119a4c9e1bfe6364.jpg Flcl amarao0056.jpg tumblr_md8ydzkPed1qmketpo1_500.gif Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1Ji8yvd7ng ) " Were almost here... Mr. Yasutake. " Kin said as he drove the car down to his home, he had Suzume staying there while he had been away these last few months in search for her father. He pulled the black Nissan over infront of his home and stepped out. Wearing a hoodie, and some baggie jeans. He looked over at her father and as he stepped out he would have turned his head left to right to examine his home. " Big house..." " Yeah. My step-mom's always been into the pricey stuff." He said in refernce to Michiko's living arrangments. " Yoooo big bro!" Sora said rushing out of the house in a white shirt and jeans, Michiko followed behind and before long. They had all been out of the home, everyone by Suzume. " Sup little bro... why don't you go get Suzume for me huh..." He said to sora, sora nodding his head would have rushed into the home, going straight to where Suzume had been sliding in the room on his sneakers with a loud squeak. " HEY! SUZUME! SOMEONES HEAR TO SEE YOU!" He said rushing out of the room again leaving her to follow behind him. " I hope she's been ok... it's been awhile, and with her mother dying I... I can imgaine, how alone... she's been feeling. " Her father said regards to Suzume. " Suzume's a tough girl... she's. Been being strong for you..." He said crossing his arms over the car as he stared over at the door. With only a few more months of peace. Kin was hoping to spend every day with Suzume almost. After everything they've went through. He's missed her, despite how he had changed, his feelings for her hadn't. Infact they had increased since then. All in all. He had missed her. In his eyes, he had failed her however. He promised to rescue her mother. But all he could do was recover her father. It wasn't enough for him. This was a burden he would keep untill he was comforterble with telling her about his despair. xXPanSonXx: ::Moto sat in the car with the Tasanagi boy... he had to admit he was surprised by the kids initiative. But he figured that Suzume had been a big motivation for him breaking him out of the camp. Not that he blamed the kid if his Nanami had been in the same situation... he would have done anything just to see her smile... he gave a heavy sigh. His beautiful Nanami was gone, he still held a deep regret not being strong enough to stop the attackers in the first place. But the fact that she was tortured, for something she had no involvement in hurt him to the core.:: " Were almost here... Mr. Yasutake. " ::Moto turned to the boy and nodded, from what he could tell. His daughter had fallen for a pretty decent kid, if he hadn't did what he did.... Suzume would have been an orphan. They pulled up to a large house.:: (http://i710.photobucket.com/albums/ww105/karei101/InitialD-fujiwara-bunta.jpg) ~'Damn... somebody makes good money around here?'~ ::Moto though to himself.:: " Big house..." ::He decided to say, instead of speaking his mind and sounding like an ass. Kin spoke of how his step-mother, liked pricey stuff. Moto smirked.:: "Sounds about right kid..."/// ::Suzume was in the guest room that she had been staying in for the past few months, Kin's step-mother Michiko had been kind enough to take her in after the death of her mother. In that time Suzume had grown fond of Kin's family and they had helped her through allot of the mourning process and just flat out feeling of uselessness she had felt. She looked out the window, and watched as a car came towards the house.:: "Is that..." ::She watched as it stopped right out front, and she swallowed deeply when two men stepped out of the car. Tears started to stream down her face, one face she hadn't seen in a few months... the other... she had not seen in over a year. She tried to wipe away tears as she watched Kin's brother Sora run out the front door to them. She didn't know why she just stood there, part of her didn't think what was happening was real, she reached over with one hand and pinched herself on the arm. A sharp pain shot up from the spot, so she was awake after all, many time she had this same scenario play out before her. Only to wake up and find herself alone in the bedroom in the middle of the night.:: " HEY! SUZUME! SOMEONES HEAR TO SEE YOU!" ::She hear Sora's voice call up the stairs, she walked down the stairs and the stood in the front door of the Tasanagi home. She blinked a few times... trying to keep away the deluge of emotion bottled up so she didn't make herself look like a little child. But ultimately the dam on her tears broke, and they started to stream down her face once again.:: "Daddy..." ::She squeaked. Moto stood there with a gentle smile on his face. Suzume then dashed towards the two people that at this point in time mattered so much too her. She made a jump first throwing her arms around Moto's neck.:: "DAD!!!" ::Moto, wrapped his arms around his daughter.:: "My little Sparrow... I've missed you soo much." ::Suzume stood there for a moment her legs dangling in there air as she hung from Moto's neck till finally he set her back down on the ground and smiled down at her. He then bobbed his head towards Kin with a smile. She wiped her eyes and then turned to Kin, she took a deep breath, walked up to Kin and hugged him tightly. Now the last time she had done this, Kin had barely responded to her touch, hugging her back in a weak attempt to reciprocate her affection. At this point she didn't care how he felt about her embrace, she was just too happy to see him.:: "Kin... thank you..." Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veJi9wCdNaI )He looked down at her, watching her reconnect with her father and he could feel was an unbareable level of happiness. As if he had done what his sister had asked of him. 'The right thing to do. ' He thought to himself. ' This must be... what that feels like. ' Kin said with his arms crossed. He smiled pulling his hands into his pockets as he watched them embrace, his tanned skin gave off a shine in the sunlight as he smiled. She embraced him, and she thanked him. The embrace alone made his cheeks burn a bright red and he took a deep breathe, his arms wrapping tightly around her to return the hug. "... Anything for you. " He said holding her. A car drove up and getting out had been one of the Comissoners of the KPD. " Tch..." Kin turned, and his eyes darted down to the offical and he crossed his arms stepping infront of Suzume and his family. She was apart of his family now... " Kin Tasanagi. " Said the man, staring kin down through his shades. ( http://images.paraorkut.com/img/animepics/images/c/commander_amarao_flcl_furi_kuri-13203.jpg ) " I... took notice to what you did for the people in distirct 1. It was against my code to do something like that, enslave those people. Thanks to you... District 1 and 2 has there own KPD unit, and im the chief. I guess... I should thank you for my job Kin Tasanagi. Or should I call you Inugami... " " How do you know im Inugami." " I was one of the people you freed within District 1, I was a slave. Because my pops was Yakuza back in the day. But i've always wanted to be a cop. And singed up for it the moment i saw it was open. Look... I'll keep your secrect. But in exchange. I have an offer for you. " He said smirking, his large eyebrows twitching. "... You work for me. You work in the KPD for the District 1 and 2 precient. Got it? " " You want me... A Tasanagi. To be a cop. Don't you think im a little young, i'm only 17. " " And yet... you freed awhole civilization from slaveship. C'mon Kid... dont play coy with me. I hope to see you at work tomorrow. " He said getting back into his car. " And If i refuse..." Kin said scowling. The man turned back to Kin and smirked. " You won't... and get a haircut Kid. You look scraggly, like a mangy dog. " He said cranking his car up and driving off. Kin watched him, and then... a smile broke across his face and he tilted his head up. " Kin Tasanagi... a Cop... " He said turning back to Suzume. "... How's that sound to you... Susu? " He said tilting his head and smiling. xXPanSonXx: ::She wanted to just flat out kiss him in front of everyone but she held herself back especially in front of her father. At this point, she was pretty sure her father liked Kin she didn't want to make a scene and possibly have him think differently of their relationship. She looked up and smiled seeing the slight tinge of red cross Kin's cheeks, it reminded her of him when they first met. After everything that had happened over the last year, that felt like so long ago.:: "I... love you Kin.." ::She managed to get out just before another car pulled up beside them. A man stepped out of the car, Suzume still held her arms around Kin as he spoke. The guy... was a bit odd looking to say the least, the dark suit and glasses made her think of someone from a cheesy secret agent movie. But what really bothered her was the dudes eyebrows... they didn't even look real. It was like someone has colored two big pieces of tape and stuck them on his brows. He spoke to Kin, explaining who he was in a manner that said he was trying to be secretive... but not really cause he had just stupidly said all of this in front of everyone. The man offered Kin a job working for the KPD this was very interesting considering it was well known that the Tasanagi's were usually on the other side of the law... not upholding it. The guy hoped back in his car and made a comment about Kin's hair.:: " Kin Tasanagi... a Cop... " He said turning back to Suzume. "... How's that sound to you... Susu? " ::Suzume looked at him and smiled, back at him... it was so good to seem him genuinely smile at her. It felt like it had been forever since she had seen that side of him. Despite his age... and the danger it would put him in she felt this was something that would be good for him.:: "Kin... if its really what you want.. I'll support you in it... Like I always have." Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iv3uRiOpY4 )Taking her hand, he'd guide her to the side after the rest of the family. It was sun-set, and he had guided her away from everyone. He presented a swing, taking her to the neihborhood park, if she had gotten on the swing he'd push her on it lightly. Silent for a moment before he began to speak finally. " Suzume... I know its probably selfish. For me to take you from your father, but. I just... wanted to speak with you for a minute. Michiko's there with him so he's fine. " He said pushing her, untill he'd grip onto the chains on the swing, stopping it, and if she had blinked she'd feel a breezing wind pass her before he'd litterly appear infront of her. His eyes dead set on her own. ( http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/04/d6/b8/04d6b8840a9687b8ba35fd104b782e70.jpg ) His jacket hugging him tightly to fight against the cold air. " I've been a horrible boyfriend havent I. " He said placing both hands on the swing again so he'd be right in her face. Smiling at her with a half smile, a smirk more like it. "... I cant even, remember the last time i bought you flowers, or... taken you out on a date. Being dead isn't an excuse you know, so dont try to cut me any slack alright? You know... Keyomi, my sister. We used to come out to this place, all the time me and her. She'd always get mad at me because i pushed to hard or something like that! Haha but You know I.. I didnt pay much mind, i was always getting beat up and she'd be like. ' KIN STAND UP FOR YOURSELF YOU PUSS' ANd i'd just laugh HAHAHAHAHA you know... I'd.. I'd just laugh... " He said putting his head down. " He said smiling before he'd burst out into tears. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly1NbCh5CD0&list=RDLy1NbCh5CD0 ) The Streams flowing from his face as he clenched his teeth. "... I failed her. You know, like I failed you. I told you i'd get your mother back. But I lost... I messed up. I begged my mom to do it. To use the Pod's like she did us. But she said it's to risky right now. She said... she couldn't do it. And I got so angry you know I. I didnt want to kill my sister... I didnt want to hurt her. But they made me do it Suzume. They made me... Do it. I always told you i'd protect you, and i make you all these promises. But I can never Keep them. Im a fuck up. And I know you just lost your mom... and and... that hurts alot. But... i've never gotten to talk to anyone. I didnt have time to cry, i had to fight you know and. I just... " He went silent. Realizing that he had been making much since at this point. He turned his back on her, whipping the tears from his face as he scowled at the ground. " ... Forget I... said anything. " He said looking up at the sky as it began to drift into the night. " Im just... tired of letting people down... so much." xXPanSonXx: ::Kin took her hand, and started to walk as her father stood there chatting with Michiko. She looked at him, and he just smiled back and waved her on, before turning his attention back to Michiko and whatever she was saying. They made their way to a park, it was a pretty nice one obviously meant to appeal to young children. The slide was made to look like a giraffe, everything painted in primary colors. Suzume sat down in one of the swings, and Kin proceeded to push her apologizing about taking her away from her father.:: "Kin... I love you, and my father understands." ::He kept pushing her, till finally she felt a jerk as the swing came to a stop, Kin being right in front of her.:: " I've been a horrible boyfriend haven't I. " ::He gave a half smirk, but somehow... it felt to Suzume that he was trying really hard to hold back sadness.:: "Kin... I never asked for the perfect boy... I just wanted someone that loves me... for me." ::He started to talk about his sister, Michiko had explained to her what had happened between Kin and Keyomi. It broke her heart knowing that he hadn't had a choice... and had to kill his own sister. Angry tears started to roll down Kin's cheeks, he was frustrated and upset that even with all of his power... he still couldn't manage to save everyone. She could tell, he really hadn't had a chance to mourn his sister before having to turn around and try to save the world. It was a heavy burden for someone as young as him. She sat there quietly listening to him holding his hand tightly. Till he pulled away and turned his back to her and looked down at the ground. Suzume stood up, reaching her arms around him and hugging him from behind. She gently rested her head on his back and sighed.:: "Kin... You did what you could, and that's more that what some other people have done. You... are an amazing person with abilities that some can't even fathom of having. But... you can't expect yourself to be the savior of everyone. You have take a step back and look at the good you have done, I may have lost my mother Kin... but you brought my father back to me... and that is amazing in it's self. I love you so much, and I could never do what you've done for me Kin." ::She took her arms from around him, and moved in front of him.:: "You've saved me time and time again so much so I could never repay you for what you've done for me." ::She got up on the tips of her toes, rested her hands on his shoulders pulling herself up and swiftly let her lips meet his, kissing him.:: (http://i.myniceprofile.com/1350/135099.png) Thunrian: When she kissed him, he'd kiss her back. With no hesitation he'd take in her embrace, the smell of hair, the warmth of her body. She was so short, but he had always found that cute. Holding her tightly to him he'd raise her up a bit, placing his hands around her hips as he locked his lips onto her own. His teeth grazing over hers teasingly before he'd continue on with kissing her. Some teenagers walked by, and had spoken on what they had saw between the two of them but Kin paid no mind. Breaking the kiss lightly he'd place his forhead onto her own closing his eyes. "... Thanks for being there for me susu. " He said taking her to the side of him, holding her hand. " School starts back up in a few days. You ready to go back? Its gonna be... a real pain in the ass juggling that, working for the city, and then having to fight greek gods. Fucking greek gods. It's like we live in a comic book... sorry for swearing. " Kin said shaking his head. Pulling out a black box of cigerattes that had black cigerattes within them as well. They were owned by the Kagemaru clan. There Called 'Heavens touch' When you smoke it, its a generic formula similar to that of Nicotine, but its not, and its been proving to get rid of the addiction to cigarettes if you smoke a pack a week. It tricks your body, also it has a mellow feeling it gives you. Almost like... a high. Kin uses them however because they knock down his high senses to the world around him. Due to his dog like senses , the smells the things he hears, are sometimes an overload for him. However this had been the first time he had smoken infront of Suzume. His eyes shot over to her for a moment as he sighed. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BTCGZzlijk ) " Susu... You know. Were going to be Sophmores when we get back. Have you started looking into what colleges your going to be wanting to goto? I used to want to go. I was supposed to be that one that went between me and my sister you know. But, well... you see how that went. She wanted to start back up the family business. Being... in the Yakuza. I was thinking about taking up the mantel myself for awhile. But. I don't think it'd fit me well. I want you... to goto school. Out of this state, maybe. In new california. or something. There's nothing for you here but trouble you know." He said turning back around to her. A light drift of snow flowing down from above his head as he looked at her. " Make me a promise... that you'll get out of here, the first moment you can." ( http://www.anime.web.tr/upload/1408/tumblrmild6kbc8x1rg6a31o1500.gif ) " Your to smart to be here. You should be a Doctor... or a lawyer you know. But in a place they'll appreciate you. This city. It's a black hole. It just swallows everything up. And tries to consume it, cast it over... in it's darkness. Plunge it within it's sins. I hate this place. But... this place has enough people to hate it. It's... guys like me. That have to take the mantel up. And say " No... I have to do something. I have to do the right thing. " You know. But you don't have the burden. You can go somewhere. And be someone. Someone important... Promise me... Suzume. I dont want this place, to consume you. Like it consumed my sister. " xXPanSonXx: ::When he kissed her back it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and everything bad that had happened in the past year just melted away. After a short moment, reality set back in and the stood next to each other holding hands. The lighting of the cigarette didn't bother her much, her father had smoked for years. In fact when she had seen him today it had been the first time she hadn't really seen him not smoking. It was something new to her for Kin, but nothing that would make her think any differently of him. He started talking about school and how the would be going back. Honestly she hadn't given it a second thought, and when he went on to talk of college she had thought of that even less. Everything that had happened in the past almost year and a half, had made her think about things in a different light. Life was short, and all of them had been faced with problems that many adults their age had never faced in the lives. How could they all go back to that time before all of this? Small flurries began to fly through the air.:: "I want you... to go to school. Out of this state, maybe. In new california. or something. There's nothing for you here but trouble you know." ::He turned away from her again, she had learned that he typically did this when he wanted to hide his true feelings from her. She shook her head.:: "Kin... I can't promise you that I'll leave Kasaihana. The two most important things in my life are in this city... I would never leave that behind, I used to think I didn't need family... or friends... or love." ::She squeezed his hand.:: "I've already missed out on so much of that... just because of my own stubbornness and bitterness." ::She rested her head on his arm.:: It's... guys like me. That have to take the mantel up. And say " No... I have to do something. I have to do the right thing. " You know. But you don't have the burden. You can go somewhere. And be someone. Someone important... Promise me... Suzume. I dont want this place, to consume you. Like it consumed my sister. " ::She sighed:: "Kin.... my place is here... by your side, you need me... as much as I need you. I know you worried about me. But... Im not Keyomi, just because she got sucked in doesn't mean that I will." Thunrian: " Tch...Your more stubborn than a pack mule. " He said thumping her on the nose. " But... alright. Hahha, geez. When i start getting shot at. Dont go complaining to me ' KIN I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN WITH SOME GUY, IN DISTRICT 2, SOME GUY THATS A DOCTOR, NOT YOU, YOU STUPID TASANAGI BOY WITH YOUR, PRETTY GOLDEN EYES, AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL TAN SKIN, AND OBSIDIAN COLOR HAIR, I JUST HATE YOU' " He said teasing her, smirking and dancing around her. But... they had been watched from a distance. A group, that had been hired by none other. Than Kin's new boss. He watched from a distance with the new group smoking his cigeratte. " Dont think I owe you guys any favors. Kill the Kid, take the girl. Seems easy enough... right?" He said tlting his head over, focusing his attention on the duo. He knew they werent capable of doing so. He wanted to test Kin. To see where he'd take things in hostile situations. The group had been A mix of men and women they are a prominent gang working within the bum city and Disttrict one. Scavengers who pull any weapon or piece of technology from the dumps or their fallen enemies meaning there is no real standard uniform for the lowest ranking memebers among them though they all have a tattoo of an armored rat tattooed to the bicep on their left arm. Created by Henry Gaona the Sukabenja were originally created to be a militia force to keep the pace within Bum city in 2140 the members soon realised that they could quickly climb the social ladder through theft and the slave trade though they were reigned in by their charismatic leader. After their leaders death in 2156 when he got into a particularly brutal struggle with a citizen of bum city and was stabbed repeatedly with a broken bottle after which the group came under the leadership of his son Jarrod Gaona who took the militia back in the direction of a gang after numerous scuffles they were eventually able to set a doothold in district one where they slowly scavenged what they could everything from the weapons of dead gangsters to the armor of recently killed maru jetai. Kin's nose twitched at the scent of well... " Bums? " He said turning around. His eyes shooting left to right to sniff out the high concentrated stench of the homeless. But nothing had been in sight. Kin shrugged it off and turned his attention back over to Suzume as he he took both of her arms. " Hey, my parents will Keep your dad company...Wanna hit up the Arcade? We could even give Taco a call. And see what he's up to. What do you say? " xXPanSonXx: ::She couldn't help but smile... the biggest smile she had in a long time as they danced around, she was unaware of eyes being on her and Kin. He looked like he smelled something for a moment then turned his attention back to her, nothing that made her worry about anything.:: " Hey, my parents will Keep your dad company...Wanna hit up the Arcade? We could even give Taco a call. And see what he's up to. What do you say? " ::Suzume nodded vigorously, she and her father would have time later and as Kin said his parents would keep him company. As she thought about it she figured it wouldn't be too bad if her father, and his parents got to know each other a little. Their children were dating after all, and the short time she had spent with the Tasanagi's she had come to trust them.:: "Sure lets go!" xXPanSonXx: ::Kin had called Taco, and they ended up at a store in the video game a ile. She shook her head listening to Taco and the nerds argue back and forth. Suzume didn't really pay attention to the argument until they started in on Kin.:: "You guys just sound like you're jealous, not only did he become a super hero, he got a girl too." ::She said giving them a side glance as she held Kins hand and read the back of a game called The Dare. It was one of those jump scare horror games. She sighed setting it down again, before picking up another. Taco and the nerds literaly started to get physical, the whole situation just made Suzume laugh. Kin began to pull her away.:: " Ok...so... lets go... do something else Taco seems a bit busy right now." ::Suzume smiled and shook her head.:: "Even after everything... somethings never change. Is it weird that I really feel like all of that is kind of childish." ::She smiled at Kin, but then she felt a large arm wrap around her waist from behind, and she was lifted up on some guys shoulder.:: "What the hell!" ::She yelled as the guy started running with her.:: "Put me down you idiot!". ::She reached out and grabbed a handfull of the guys hair yanking it.:: "Ow Ow dammit you little bitch that hurts!" ::Suzume kept pulling, the guys head jerking to the side repeatedly. Making him knock into shelves of merchandise.:: "I said put me down!" ::The guy finally stopped, surounded by about ten guys. Kin quickly, took care of the guys. Not that it really surprised her, what kind of thugs run around in red ponchos and kidnap people in the middle of a crowded store. You tend to stand out like a sore thumb dressed like that.:: " Put her down... slowly..." ::Kin said, the guy slowly lowered her down, she yanked on the guys hair one last time. Before he made a run for it, Kin managed to get a buttong off of her sweater.:: "Kin what the...?" ::She watched as the guy was basically shot with it. Suzume shook her head.:: " Bastards... Are you ok Suzume? " ::Suzume had a puzzled look on her face.:: "Yeah I'm fine... what was with all that. They had to some of the goofiest kidnappers I've ever seen." Thunrian: " Yeah... they were Amatures. "Kin said walking with Suzume past a man who had a newspaper in his face. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BkXQ0PQYYI ) Which had been the same cheif of police who had set this up. " Like, what kind of dumbass arranges a kidnapping, in the middle of the day right? In order for someone to even just think about what they had done. They'd have to be super stupid. " The man holding the news paper hands clenched tightly to his news paper as Kin spoke. " Like a real dumb ass you know. Like a Grade A, fucking numb nut, pigeon shit, " The man clenched hareder. " Stupid, dumb, leisure suit wearing, shit stain having, " " Tch..!? " " Dumb, grandma hugging, tighty whiteys wearing, Cum cup guzzling gutter snatch fat chugging, butter scotch bitch asswipe docuhe Bag " " GAAH..." Then Taco chimed in with a cast on his arms and a neck brace clearly from his scuffle.Coming in with " Dont forget about Shit mouth, Anus breathe, dick stain, needle dick, fagbag " " Oh! Fagdragon, dick queen kitty fucking! " Kin said cutting taco off and going back on his rant. "BUTT HOLE EATING SON OF A BI---" " AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLRIIGGGGGGGGGHTTTTTT!!" The Chief of Police said shouting at the top of his lungs as the newspaper litterally burst into flames in his hands." YOU HURT FULL... LITTLE BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU SAY ALL THOSE THINGS YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH YOU SHITS, MY BREATHE THING IS A CONDITION OK! ITS A CONDITION AND MY DOCOTOR SAYS ITS PERFECTLY NORMALLLLL!!! SO DONT JUDDGE MEEE!!! " ( http://31.media.tumblr.com/10f509eb27f946f25d0509712c5306e7/tumblr_msy3qlQkv41rofxqqo1_500.gif How he looked XDD ) " YOU THINK YOUR HOT SHIT JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED SOMONE PEOPLE AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND HUH!?WELL YOUR NOT! YOUR STILL JUST A KID!! " " Wait...What? What are you doing here... " " SHUT UP TASANAGI IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT IM DOING HERE FOR! YOU LISTEN HEERE YOU TEEN WOLF REJECT! YOU BETTER BE AT WORK SHARP TOMORROW, OR IM GONNA RUIN YOUR LIFE DO YOU HEAR ME! 3 O CLOCK SHARP! " Kin blinked a confused look on his face. " Teen...wolf...reject..." He said standing there as he was soon animted into a void of darkness due to the insult, dropping to his knees Taco waving a white flag over his face. " SHARP! " The Cheif said storming out of the store, leaving the scene that he had just caused. " Im.... not a teen wolf reject..." Category:Ark 20